For example, a laser can be used as the pump radiation source, and the pump radiation can be, for example, UV radiation or advantageously blue light. The conversion light then has at least components in the visible spectral range and can be used for illumination, for example.
The present disclosure is based on the technical problem of specifying a particularly advantageous illuminating device including pump radiation source and phosphor element.